


Of Tattoo Parlours, Flower Shops and Matching Ink

by KarterAwsten



Category: All Time Low (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarterAwsten/pseuds/KarterAwsten
Summary: The unit next to Young Renegade Tattoo Shop had been empty for a while but then Painting Flowers flower shop moved in along with the cute new owner.
Relationships: Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Of Tattoo Parlours, Flower Shops and Matching Ink

Rian smiled as he pulled the shutters open to his tattoo parlour and opened the front door. It was only 8am and there was no one booked in till 11am but there was always some type of admin work to do. Young Renegades Tattoo shop had been open for 5 years and was well known in Baltimore, with his artists books being full up to 3 months in advance. 

He pulled his jacket off and placed it on the old fashioned coat rack he had in the reception area, Jacks coat was still hung up there so he wasnt surprised if the younger had forgot his coat when leaving work the night before. 

As he walked through the studio he took time the look around the different areas in his shop. There was the reception area with a desk that never got used. A small snug style area with a couple small couches that had a lot of wear and tear from years of love. A small table was behind one of the brown sofas with a couple bottles of scotch on and some tumblers, ones the lads would use after a long day and they need some time to wind down. There was 3 different artist areas in the shop including his own.

Zacks area was very much like the man himself, rather minimal and extremely tidy. But had flash sheets over the walls showing off different designs hes done over the years, some that had already been taken and som that were still up for grabs. Zack mainly did a lot of black and grey tattoos, so it was weird to see him doing anything in colour. An all black bass guitar took pride of place on the wall behind his area. 

Jacks area was completely different to Zacks. Different pieces of colourful art work in picture frames were placed around a table that was placed on the floor in the middle of the wall. It was a stark contrast to the other artists but it all balanced out. Much like Zack, Jack had an instrument on his wall. But instead of it being a bass guitar, it was an electric guitar. 

And then finally there was Rians area. A couple pieces of American Traditional art were on the walls, a comfy arm chair was in the corner of the room. Out of the 3 artist areas his was the biggest, which made sense considering he was the owner. Unlike the other two artists, he didnt have any type guitar on his wall. Instead a small bucket with a couple sets of drumsticks were next to the armchair with a small practice pad next to it. 

Ever since he was younger Rian had always had two dreams. One was to be a tattoo artist and the other to be a drummer in a band. He had successfully completed one of them with the studio that he owned and the other he hadnt. However he did jam with Zack and Jack regularly, so he felt rather happy with that. 

By the time he had been through some of the paper work he heard the sound of skateboard wheels on the slightly uneven ground outside his shop, showing the Zack was there. This was further proven true when he saw the door open and the man walk in. 

By the time Zack had set up and finally walked over to Rian it was 20 minutes before the shop should officially open and Jack still hadnt showed up. However this wasnt much of a surprise as he normally shows up 5 minutes before opening has he never books anyone till an hour after. 

As usual, they sat in silence for the first few minutes and just prepared themselves for the new day. The quiet lasted until Zack had looked up from his phone and started speaking. 

"Im not sure if you saw" he started " but the shop next door has someone moving into it finally. "

I looked up at him in shock. The unit next door had been empty for a few months at this point, but two weeks earlier a set of tradesmen started to renovate the building but no one had seen inside to see what the shop was being turned into. The only insite into what the shop was going to be was the sign outside saying 'painting flowers'. 

"I saw 4 people carrying loads of flowers and vases into the shop. Would make the sign make sense" he finished off. 

I chuckled slightly to myself, he wouldnt be wrong, that really would then make sense. Rian was looking forward to the unit being full again, it took a long time for the previous owners to actually sell the lot so it just sat empty for the longest time. 

"Itd be nice to finally have some people next to us yeah. Plus its nice that the construction had finished. It might have only been for two weeks but theyve drove me insane." Rian said laughing slightly. He braced his hands on the chair he was sat on before pushing himself up, the black doc martens he was wearing were tight around his feet. "Im gonna go next door as see if they need any help and say welcome to the area. If Jack shows up hit him round the head for me for being late again. "

As I walked back over to the coat to grab one of the thin plaid shirts that I left there I could hear Zack laughing. 

Rian stepped out of his shop with a smile on his face before walking the couple of steps down to the next shop. He could see a van outside with the shops logo on still full of flowers, they obviously hadnt finished unloading yet. From outside he could hear the sound of laughter coming from within the shop. He walked over to the door and knocked on it, before pushing open the door and stepping in. 

"Hello?" Rian shouted " Is anyone in here?". As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake as he knew full well there was people within the shop. 

He heard mutliple sets of feet walking before him before 4 men walked into veiw. One with bright green hair, one with bright red hair and two with brown hair. He smiled towards them and awkwardly waved his hand in the air. 

"Hey. Im Rian, I own Young Renegades tattoo shop next door. I heard there was finally gonna be people in here. Just thought id pop in, say hello and ask if you needed any help." He flashed one of his brilliant white smiles praying he didnt come off as weird. 

The taller brunette and the guy with green hair walked over first, both with small grins on their faces and the brunette stuck out a hand. 

"Hello Rian. Im Geoff, next to me is Awsten. The red headed one is Jawn and the other guy is Otto. Its lovely to meet you." He said shaking Rians hand. " None of us are actually the owners, we just work here and are friends with the actual owner. Hes called Alex. He'll be here in a few hours. He forgot a few things and had to go to the store before driving here." 

As Geoff was speaking to him Rian looked at the shop with a small smile on his face. He always knew that the smaller shop next door to him could be something amazing. The walls were all painted a very pale pink with white trim, a few spots of exposed bricks were present. There was a very rustic feel to the place with unsanded wood and metal piping to make shelves and a few tables. Different types of pots held some flowers, others dotted around the stores obviously waiting for the flowers inside the van to be placed in them. A chalk board was on the back wall with a pot a chalk next to it, nothing wrote on the board yet. It felt like something straight out of Instagram, even with the old fashioned till to match. But it weirdly worked and felt peaceful and relaxing. 

"Honestly" Geoff continued "If you could help bring in some of the flowers from outside and just place them on the desk thatd be a massive help. We really wanna try and get everything done by the time that Alex gets in so he doesnt have to do anything." 

That made Rian smile and nod before walking outside with the others and grabbing a couple large bunches of flowers. He was sure that itd only take the five of them ten minutes at most to get everything taken inside. After taking the second load in he saw Jack running down the street and into the shop, not even realising his boss and best friend was outisde the shop. 

"He one of yours?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around to see Awsten stood behind me and a smirk on his face. I nodded laughing "that's Jack. Hes never on time but an amazing artist so I let him get away with it". 

I grabbed another pot of flowers that were placed on the edge of the van and waited while Awsten picked up another pot and walked them into the shop. This carried on until there was nothing left in the van other than a few flowers that were dropped on the floor but were now squished flat. I smiled at the boys who were stood joking and laughing before looking down at the watch that was on my wrist, there was 25 minutes until my first appointment of the day so I bid my farewell and left the guys in the shop, I could hear them bickering about where they should put everything as I stepped out of their front door. 

It was about two hours later when Rian heard the shops door open, He was slightly confused as he knew that no one had clients booked in for another hour and the shop didnt accept walk ins. He had finished his client about 10 minutes earlier, it was only a small piece so it only took an hour altogether. 

He stood up from the chair he was sat in and walked into the shops reception to see a man stood there who he had never seen before but Rian thought he was breathtaking. 

The man looked to be about 4 inches shorter than Rian, which he personally found adorable. He had black ripped dungarees on that were cuffed at the ankle with a pair of simple high top vans. To make it even better he was wearing a tucked in baby pink sweater that was obviously too big for him, leaving him with sweater paws. A mop of blonde hair was sticking out from under a pink beanie. His nose was slightly pink and hair wind swept, but it just made him seem more adorable. 

"Hey" he started and slightly smiled while looking rather nervous "Im Alex. I own the shop next door and was told that you helped unload the van earlier. I just want to say a massive thank you, i was supposed to be here to help but I had to run to the store, then got stuck in traffic. Then as soon as I got here i went into the shop and started to put everything in their correct places. And im rambling, I'll stop. Im sorry " 

Rian smiled slightly at him, trying to be encouraging. To make the man, Alex, even cuter he had a british accent and Rian loved a British accent. 

"Its no problem. I get what its like to start up a business, Im glad to be able to help when I can. Zack and Jack also work here, if im not here they'll be able to help you. I advise asking Zack first though, Jacks a little bit of an idiot and a clown. " Rian said laughing slightly before shouting the other artists out of their areas to let them meet their new neighbour. 

Jack and Zack came strolling into the entrance area before stopping abruptly when they saw someone knew standing there. Rian turned around and introduced them to eachother, while introducing Jack he slapped him on the back of the head lightly "that was for being late again" he muttered with a smirk on his face. 

They stood talking for another few minutes before the green haired boy from earlier, Rian thinks he was called Awsten or something like that, asking for Alexs help back at the shop while apologising. He said something about Geoff and Jawn arguing over something ridiculous. 

Alex just shook his head laughing before telling Awsten that hed be back over in a couple of minutes. 

"Sorry about having to cut this short but my idiotic best friends have started arguing again and id better go attempt to break it up before they set the shop on fire. It was lovely meeting you guys, ill make sure to pop in if anything happens " Alex quickly rushed out shaking each of their hands before walking over to the door, Rian going with him to wave him off. 

Just as Alex walked out of the shop, Rian spotted something behind the blondes left ear and he felt his heart stop. A black skull and cross bones tattoo contrasted with the pale skin that Alex had. Rian placed his hand over his right arm, over the spot where he had the exact same tattoo. He had just met his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part to this, feel rather horrible for leaving it on such a cliff hanger.


End file.
